Problem: A blue pair of jeans costs $$3$, and a popular gold pair of glasses costs $11$ times as much. How much does the gold pair of glasses cost?
The cost of the gold pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of jeans, so find the product. The product is $11 \times $3$ $11 \times $3 = $33$ The gold pair of glasses costs $$33$.